Botanical classification: Rosa hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULyc009xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female seed parent, an unnamed seedling, and the male pollen parent xe2x80x98Poulketxe2x80x99. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1992 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its female seed parent by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the seed parent has a medium flower size, between 10 and 15 cm; xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99 has a small flower size, between 5 and 8 cm.
2. While the seed parent has a red-orange flower color; xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99 has flowers which are medium red in color.
The new variety may be distinguished from its male pollen parent, xe2x80x98Poulketxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98Poulketxe2x80x99 has a different growth habit than xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99.
2. xe2x80x98Poulketxe2x80x99 has dark red flowers while xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99 has medium red flowers.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant medium red flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Exceptional disease resistance.
4. Reduced apical dominance in flowering habit. The new variety consistently produces flowers evenly from the lower branches to the top of the plant.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter of 1992 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring of 1993 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1993. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98Poulyc009xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.